


Teczka Żele

by QueenOfJellies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, school life au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfJellies/pseuds/QueenOfJellies
Summary: Czasem muszę odpocząć od pisania rozdziałów do "Liceum Specjalnego", nie oznacza to jednak, że nic wtedy nie robię. Zazwyczaj piszę oneshoty lub krótsze opowiadania, nazywane przez anglojęzycznych pisarzy drabblesami, a przeze mnie skrawkami. Opowiadania te nie łączą się w żaden sposób z moją główną opowieścią, są jedynie w tym samym uniwersum. Nie łączą się również ze sobą (chyba, że zaznaczę inaczej).Większość użytych postaci należy do Rooster Teeth.





	1. Skrawki I

**1\. Nigdy przenigdy**  
Simmons siedział na balkonie, ściskając w lewej dłoni szklankę wypełnioną do połowy whiskey. Z pomieszczenia dobiegała głośna muzyka, od czasu do czasu przerywana czyimś śmiechem. Chłopak upił łyk. Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł? Nie przepadał przecież za tłumami obcych ludzi. Wolał obracać się w znanym sobie towarzystwie.  
Czekał cierpliwie, aż alkohol zacznie działać na jego organizm, z nadzieją, że przez to będzie w stanie się lepiej bawić. Niestety, nic nie wskazywało na to, by Dick miał choć na chwilę wyluzować. Simmons przeklął w myślach swoją wytrwałą wątrobę.  
Spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Impreza trwała dopiero od godziny, a on już miał dość. Nawet nie pamiętał, kto ją zorganizował. Ani kto na nią przyszedł. Chyba widział gdzieś Tuckera. Ale nie dałby sobie za to uciąć ręki.  
Simmons zachichotał cicho z powodu słabego żartu. Jego ojciec byłby zadowolony. Lubował się w takich językowych gierkach.  
\- Z czego tak się cieszysz? - Simmons drgnął, usłyszawszy znajomy głos. - Z tego, co widzę, nie masz zbyt wielu powodów do radości.  
Grif usiadł koło kumpla i głośno beknął.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa - odparł sucho Simmons. Spojrzał na blondyna. Był nieco podpity, ale nie na tyle, by zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego. Na przykład wyskoczyć z balkonu.  
\- Tylko nie skacz - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
\- A co, tęskniłbyś? - zaśmiał się Grif. Simmons tylko zmarszczył brwi. “Najłatwiej będzie, jeśli udam, że go tu nie ma”, pomyślał, licząc gwiazdy dla zabicia czasu.  
Tymczasem Dexter wyjął z kieszeni bluzy opróżnioną do połowy butelkę wódki. Zastukał paznokciem w szkło, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Simmonsa.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie tylko ty się tu źle bawisz - przyznał, odkręcając korek. - Co powiesz na starą, dziecinną zabawę w “Nigdy przenigdy”?  
\- Czemu nie? - Simmons wzruszył ramionami. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Odstawił szklankę obok ławki i usiadł bliżej Grifa, żeby łatwiej było im przekazywać sobie nawzajem butelkę.  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie dostałem bardzo dobrej oceny z matmy - powiedział Grif i zanim Simmons zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, podstawił mu butelkę pod nos. - Nie bądź głupi, każdy, kto choć trochę cię zna, wie doskonale, że jesteś nerdem i prędzej dostałbyś zawału niż dostał złą ocenę z jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu.  
Simmons wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale wziął butelkę i upił z niej trochę.  
\- Teraz moja kolej - zaznaczył, wytarłszy usta rękawem. - Nigdy przenigdy nie mieszkałem w przyczepie.  
\- Cały Simmons - zadrwił Grif. Wziął przysługującego mu łyka wódki. - W dupie był i gówno widział.  
\- Cały Grif - Simmons próbował pozbyć się uczucia ciepła w okolicach policzków. - Obraża wszystko, co się rusza.  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie podlizywałem się Sarge’owi - Grif puścił uwagę Simmonsa mimo uszu. Nawet nie musiał podawać kumplowi flaszki. Dick sam ją wziął i wypił o wiele więcej, niż poprzednio. - Nie chlej tyle, bo nam nie wystarczy!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie miałem problemów z hajsem - Grif wyrwał butelkę Simmonsowi i prawie wszystko wypił, zostawiając jedynie smętne resztki na dnie.  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie musiałem przyznawać się przed moją matką, jakim jestem przegrywem!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie całowałem się z dziewczyną!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie nie całowałem się z dziewczyną! Przegrywie!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy wystarczająco ci nie wpieprzyłem!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie podstawiłem ci nogi w odpowiednim momencie!  
\- Nigdy przenigdy nie przyznałem, że masz wykurwisty uśmiech!  
Simmons zesztywniał. Alkohol i zdenerwowanie zrobiły to, co zazwyczaj robią najlepiej - rozwiązały język biednego chłopaka. Dick patrzył w przerażeniu, jak jego osłupiały kumpel przetwarza informacje. Nadal mocno szumiało mu w głowie.  
\- Wykurwisty uśmiech? Cholera, Simmons, nikt tak nie mówi - Grif czknął. Dopił resztki alkoholu i sięgnął po niedopitą whiskey Simmonsa. - Zajebisty. Tak jest spoko. Ale wykurwisty? Ile ty masz lat, pięćdziesiąt? - zachichotał. Wlał w siebie cały alkohol ze szklanki. - Podam ci przykład, bo widzę, że nie ogarniasz.  
Przerażenie Simmonsa ustąpiło miejsca ciekawości. To nie tak, że Grif upił się pierwszy raz - robił to bardzo często. Ale wtedy byli w grupie. Trudno było dziwić się Simmonsowi, że interesuje go, co zamierza zrobić jego nie do końca trzeźwy kumpel.  
\- Uważam, że masz zajebiste oczy i byłoby świetnie, gdybyś pokazywał je częściej - powiedział Grif, używając takiego tonu, jakby mówił takie rzeczy na co dzień.  
Powiedziawszy to, blondyn zbliżył palce do ciemnobrązowej grzywki Simmonsa i odgarnął ją na bok, odsłaniając jego jasnozielone tęczówki.  
\- Zabawne, przez światło latarni wydają się jeszcze jaśniejsze - stwierdził Grif i zaśmiał się. - Teraz powiedz coś o tych swoich jebanych fotonach czy innym kurestwie, bo zaczynasz wypadać z roli.  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego chwycił prawą dłonią za przegub ręki Grifa, którą chłopak wciąż trzymał przy czole Simmonsa.  
\- Zimno - poskarżył się blondyn. - Kurwa, dzięki Simmons. Teraz nie dość, że jestem głodny, to jeszcze jest mi zimno przez tę twoją pierdoloną, cyborgową rękę.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że mam zajebiste oczy? - spytał Simmons, ignorując narzekania kumpla.  
\- A co, zabronisz mi? - warknął Grif.  
\- Nie, po prostu - Simmons próbował się skupić, ale nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na stężenie alkoholu w jego krwi. - Zawsze mnie obrażasz.  
\- I co z tego? - Grif oparł się ręką o ramię Simmonsa, niewzruszony. - Będę robił, co mi się podoba. Taki nerd jak ty nie będzie mi dyktować, co mam robić.  
\- Jasne - szatyn zaczął sobie powoli przypominać, dlaczego starał się nie przesadzać z piciem. Stawał się powoli przygnębiony i nieobecny myślami, czym, nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie zdenerwował Grifa.  
\- Słyszysz mnie?! - wrzasnął. - Jeśli zechcę sobie stąd skoczyć, to zrobię to! A jeśli będę chciał zrobić to, to - zamyślił się. - To nic ci do tego!  
W międzyczasie chwycił w dłonie twarz błądzącego gdzieś myślami Simmonsa, wyrywając go z chwilowego transu.  
\- Spójrz na mnie, Simmons - szepnął, rozciągając wyrazy. - Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że jestem zajebisty.  
\- Wykurwisty, nie zajebisty - odparł Simmons, całkowicie straciwszy kontrolę nad swoim umysłem.  
Kto wie, do czego doszłoby na owym balkonie, gdyby nie jeden niefortunny (bądź też fortunny) czynnik.  
Otóż znany wszystkim uczniom liceum imienia Sama Hilla szkolny fotograf, niejaki Jax, znalazł idealną scenę do swojego filmu. Zakradł się w krzaki rosnące niedaleko miejsca, w którym odbywała się impreza i poczekał na dobry moment. Kilka minut po błyśnięciu flesza i głośnym pstryknięciu uciekł z miejsca zbrodni, ciesząc się jak dziecko i układając w głowie scenariusz.  
\- Czy to był ten pedał z gazety? - zapytał Grif, odsuwając się od Simmonsa. Wystarczył jeden błysk światła, by obaj chłopcy wytrzeźwieli do tego stopnia, by wiedzieć mniej więcej, co się dzieje.  
\- Możliwe - odpowiedział Simmons. - Myślisz, że będzie nas szantażować?  
\- Cholera go wie - blondyn ziewnął. - Spadam stąd, może w środku mają jakąś wygodną kanapę.  
\- Grif! - zawołał Simmons, kiedy jego kumpel otworzył balkonowe drzwi. - Naprawdę uważasz, że mam zajebiste oczy?  
\- Miłej nocy, nerdzie! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi i po chwili drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem.  
Simmons przetarł oczy. I on zaczynał odczuwać senność. Upewniwszy się, że jego proteza jest dobrze przymocowana, wstał i sięgnął w kierunku klamki. Jednak drzwi nie chciały ustąpić.  
Blond gnojek zatrzasnął Simmonsa na balkonie i Simmons nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

**2\. Nie odwracaj się**  
Był mroźny, grudniowy poranek. Kierując się w stronę szpitala, Simmons pomyślał, że to nieprzyjazna pogoda wypłoszyła ludzi i zmusiła ich do pozostania w cieple swoich domów. Gdyby nie nagły telefon od Churcha, sam siedziałby pod jakimś ciepłym kocem, popijając gorącą czekoladę i rozwiązując zadania z fal mechanicznych.  
Chłopak otrzepał kurtkę, zanim przekroczył próg szpitala. Minął tablicę ostrzegającą przed panującą epidemią grypy i stanął twarzą w twarz ze znudzoną recepcjonistką.  
\- Słucham? - zapytała, wlepiając wzrok w ekran komputera.  
\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny - oznajmił Simmons, pokazując kobiecie prawo jazdy. Recepcjonistka chwyciła dokument, spisała coś, po czym oddała go właścicielowi. - Czy Dexter Grif nadal znajduje się na tej samej sali?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał kilka kliknięć myszki. Ugryzł się w język, by powstrzymać się od powiedzenia czegoś niemiłego. To nie był odpowiedni czas na chamskie odzywki.  
\- Tak, pan Grif nie zmienił miejsca swojego pobytu - odparła recepcjonistka i nacisnęła przycisk otwierający drzwi wejściowe. - Proszę zostawić ubranie wierzchnie w szatni.  
Simmons kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i przeszedł przez drzwi. Minął kilka osób, wiele z nich wyglądało na wyczerpanych. Kiedy zdejmował kurtkę i szalik, aby powiesić je na wieszaku, obok niego przebiegł łysy chłopiec. A może to była dziewczynka?  
Szatyn zadrżał. Nie cierpiał szpitali.  
Jadąc windą na Oddział Intensywnej Terapii, myślał o tym, jak wiele czasu w dzieciństwie spędzał w takich miejscach. Szczęśliwie, zawsze trafiał na dobrych i miłych lekarzy, ale to nie wystarczyło, by z głowy chłopaka wymazać makabryczne obrazy, które przyszło mu zobaczyć w przeszłości. Nie mówiąc już o fizycznym bólu.  
\- Tu jesteś! - zawołał Church, widząc Simmonsa.  
\- Chyba nie czekaliście długo? - spytał szatyn, ale zmarszczył brwi, widząc wychylającego się zza sylwetki Churcha Caboose’a, siedzącego obok Tuckera i Donuta popijającego karmelową latte. - Co to za zebranie? O co chodzi?  
\- Simmons - chłopak w błękitnej bluzie podrapał się nerwowo po karku. - Pani Grif ma ci coś do powiedzenia. Czeka na ciebie pod salą Dextera.  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi wcześniej nie powiedział o tym, że jest jakieś spotkanie w sprawie Grifa? - zdenerwował się Richard. - Przecież to ja najczęściej go odwiedzałem.  
Odkąd Grif zapadł w śpiączkę, Simmons biegał do szpitala, kiedy tylko mógł. Często nie mógł zasnąć, na oddziale spędzał cały swój wolny czas, siedząc przy łóżku przyjaciela i kreśląc wykresy funkcji. Kiedy tego nie robił, opowiadał o swoim dniu, o ich paczce i planach na następny tydzień. Patrzył na twarz Grifa z nadzieją, że ten da jakikolwiek znak życia.  
Daremny był trud Simmonsa.  
\- Simmons - Church starał się ukryć przerażenie na swojej twarzy, ale według szatyna wychodziło mu to beznadziejnie. - Po prostu idź.  
Simmons ominął swoich kumpli bez słowa. Kiwnął głową przechodzącemu mężczyźnie w kitlu - lekarzowi prowadzącemu Grifa. Ten posłał chłopakowi słaby uśmiech. To nie był dobry znak.  
Richardzie.  
Matka Grifa była w złym stanie. Wręcz fatalnym. Jej jasne loki były powykręcane na wszystkie strony, a makijaż kompletnie rozmył, ukazując czerwone policzki kobiety i wory pod zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. Wyglądała, jakby nie spała od wielu nocy. Simmons znał to uczucie aż za dobrze.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś - zaszlochała blondynka, przytulając chłopaka z całej siły. Simmons niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Miał złe przeczucia.  
\- Czy Dexterowi się pogorszyło? - zapytał ostrożnie i podał matce Grifa chusteczkę. Ta wydmuchała nos, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Richardzie, skarbie - szepnęła, próbując nie rozkleić się po raz drugi. - Profesor Stevens powiedział, że Dexter… - czknęła. - Że mój syn już się nie obudzi.  
Simmons poczuł, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce z piersi i rozwalił na kawałki. To był okropny ból. O wiele gorszy, niż ten, którego doświadczył w dzieciństwie. Spojrzał na blondynkę, nadal nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.  
\- Profesor Stevens zrobił Dexterowi różne badania i… Wynika z nich, że mózg Dextera przestał funkcjonować… - pani Grif roztarła sobie eyeliner na skroni. - Mój biedny, mały synek.  
Śmierć mózgu. Simmons dużo o tym czytał, ale teraz jakby zapomniał wszystko, co do tej pory wiedział. Czuł się taki mały. Nic nieznaczący.  
\- Profesor oznajmił, że Dexterowi nic nie pomoże... Richardzie, ja nie chcę, żeby on cierpiał - łamiącym głosem powiedziała kobieta. - Dlatego dzisiaj w nocy Dexter zostanie odłączony od aparatury...  
Podła zdrajczyni.  
W Richardzie się zagotowało. Przecież to jego matka! Która kobieta pozwala, by jej dziecko umarło?! Dlaczego zamierza to zrobić?! Jak śmie?!  
Widząc złość w oczach chłopaka, matka Grifa otarła napływające łzy.  
\- Wiem, co teraz o mnie myślisz - szepnęła. - Ale on się męczy.  
“Ja też ciepię!”, chciał wykrzyczeć Simmons. “Nie widzisz tego, głupia kobieto!”  
Nie powiedział nic, zamiast tego wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w szpitalną ścianę.  
Portret: Zagubiony chłopiec z dziurą zamiast serca.  
\- Pomyślałam, że zechciałbyś się pożegnać z Dexterem jako ostatni… Znałeś go najdłużej… Dexter miał zawsze coś do powiedzenia o tobie… - blondynka starała się uśmiechnąć. Pojedyncza łza skapnęła z jej brody.  
Simmons odzyskał władzę w ciele, jednocześnie wcale go nie czując. Odwrócił się do drzwi prowadzących na salę i nacisnął klamkę.  
\- Dziękuję za wszystko, Richardzie.  
Nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę.

Do nozdrzy Simmonsa docierały znajome zapachy płynów antyseptycznych. Jak zawsze, sala lśniła czystością. Wszystko błyszczało, chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz pośliźnie się na wypolerowanej podłodze.  
Jakby nie miał dzisiaj dość problemów z motoryką.  
Opadł ciężko na krzesło, na którym siedział już tak wiele razy. Spojrzał na bladą twarz Dextera. Nie był już w stanie dojrzeć piegów, które były charakterystyczną cechą chłopaka.  
Klatka piersiowa blondyna poruszała się w rytmie syczenia respiratora. Obok, wisząc na stojaku, leniwie skapywała kroplówka z roztworem sodu.  
Simmons wziął głęboki wdech, by odgonić łzy. Nie chciał teraz płakać. Na to będzie miał czas później.  
\- Hej, Dex.  
Tak trudno było mu zachować spokój. Zdenerwował się, kiedy pozwolił jednej łzie wydostać się na wolność.  
\- Pewnie teraz nazwałbyś mnie ciotą, co? - parsknął, rozcierając policzek. - I miałbyś rację.  
Oddałby wszystko, żeby Grif teraz na niego spojrzał i pokazał mu środkowy palec. Obaj zaczęliby się śmiać i rzucać w swoją stronę obraźliwe teksty.  
Simmons nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek to życzenie będzie tak nierealne.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać, stary - westchnął. - Wygląda na to, że widzimy się po raz ostatni.  
Respirator Grifa zasyczał w odpowiedzi. Richard podwinął rękawy koszuli i otarł pot z czoła. W pokoju zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.  
\- Jest wiele rzeczy, o których ci nie powiedziałem i cholernie tego żałuję - wymamrotał. - Wiem, że często mieliśmy różne poglądy na sprawy i nie zawsze się dogadywaliśmy, ale… Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że od początku bardzo mi na tobie zależało - Simmons ujął bezwładną dłoń Grifa w swoje dłonie. - W mojej głowie zabrzmiało to mniej pedalsko.  
Zamknął oczy, pozwalając łzom swobodnie płynąć. Nie widział już sensu ukrywania swoich emocji. Próbując zebrać myśli, pogładził kciukiem skórę na dłoni Dextera.  
\- Wtedy w ogrodzie, kiedy obaj spiliśmy się bimbrem… Chciałem cię pocałować, wiesz? Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że tego nie zrobiłem...  
\- Dlaczego płaczesz?  
Simmons gwałtownie podskoczył, kiedy zza łóżka wyłoniła się dziesięcioletnia siostra Grifa. Była tak podobna do brata, że Richard rozpłakał się na całego.  
\- On tylko śpi - powiedziała uspokajającym tonem i podeszła do szatyna. - W końcu będzie musiał się obudzić. Poza tym Dexter wprost uwielbia spać! Czy to nie fajnie, że może w końcu robić to, co lubi?  
Otarła rączką łzy z twarzy Simmonsa i wyszczerzyła się do niego, z nadzieją, że w ten sposób go pocieszy.  
\- Może i masz rację, Kiki - wyszeptał Richard. Uniósł dłoń blondyna do ust.  
\- Lubiłeś mojego brata, co nie? - zapytała, a uzyskawszy pozytywną odpowiedź, zachichotała. - On też cię bardzo lubił. Tylko udawał, że tak nie jest. Wiedziałeś, że trzyma twoje zdjęcie na swoim biurku?  
Simmons nie wiedział. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, przeklinając w myślach swoje cholerne tchórzostwo.  
\- Jeszcze sobie to wszystko wyjaśnicie - powiedziała Kaikaina. - Zaufaj Kiki.  
Richard pozazdrościł dziewczynce takiego spojrzenia na świat. Z drugiej strony, czy nie było ono w pewien sposób adekwatne? To, że było inne, nie znaczyło, że było nieprawidłowe.  
\- Dzięki, młoda. Mam do ciebie prośbę. Zostawisz nas na moment samych? Za chwilkę do ciebie dołączę - obiecał szatyn.  
Kaikaina zasalutowała, po czym pobiegła w stronę drzwi, by opuścić pomieszczenie. Po pięciu sekundach jej różowe ogrodniczki zniknęły wraz z ich właścicielką w czeluściach korytarza.  
\- Wiesz, że będę za tobą bardzo tęsknił, co nie, Dex? - Simmons wplótł swoje palce w palce Grifa. - I Church, i Caboose, i Tucker, i Donut, i twoja rodzina. Nawet Sarge. Wyobrażasz to sobie?  
Odpowiedziało mu pikanie kardiomonitora. Richard wstał, nadal trzymając blondyna za rękę. Podszedł bliżej leżącego w bezruchu chłopaka. Pochylił się nad jego czołem i złożył na nim delikatny pocałunek. Po raz ostatni poczuł zapach przyjaciela, ledwo przebijający się przez mocniejszą woń antyseptyków.  
_\- Ik hou van je, Dex._  
Powolnymi ruchami wyplątał palce z palców Grifa i położył jego rękę z powrotem na pościeli. Odsunął krzesło na miejsce, po czym skierował swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia.  
Nie odwracaj się. On tylko śpi.

**3\. Wizyta**  
Od jakiegoś czasu Simmonsa dręczyła bezsenność. Mimo, że chłopak robił wszystko, co zalecił mu lekarz, nie był w stanie zasnąć na dłużej niż dwie godziny.  
Bardzo przeszkadzało to w jego życiu codziennym. Potrafił zasnąć z głową w misce z mlekiem i płatkami przy śniadaniu, czym bardzo niepokoił swoich rodziców. Nie potrafił skupić się na żadnej z lekcji, nawet na tych swoich ulubionych. Odzywał się sporadycznie, zniknęła gdzieś też jego duma i wywyższanie się.  
Co tu dużo mówić, brak snu dawał się Simmonsowi we znaki.  
Tej nocy również nie mógł spać. Próbował czytać, ale nie mógł się skupić na tekście. Dziesięć razy czytał tę samą linijkę, po czym uznał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu i odłożył lekturę z powrotem na półkę.  
Teraz siedział owinięty w pościeli, czekając na najmniejszą oznakę zmęczenia. Niestety, i tym razem los nie był dla szatyna łaskawy. Jakby naśmiewał się z jego niedoli i czekał, aż wory pod oczami chłopaka staną się jeszcze większe.  
Richard otworzył oczy, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości tekstowej. To była nowość. Nikt nigdy nie pisał do niego o tak późnej porze. Szybkimi ruchami wpisał kod, by odblokować telefon, po czym otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą. Miał jedną nieprzeczytaną wiadomość.  
Dexter Grif: jesteś na chacie, jajogłowy?  
“Czego ten debil znowu chce?”, pomyślał poirytowany, wystukując odpowiedź.  
Richard Simmons: Ano.  
Chciał już odłożyć telefon, lecz znowu usłyszał znajomy dżingiel. Grif odpisał szybciej, niż by się tego spodziewał.  
Dexter Grif: ile bierzesz za nocleg? mam pół dolara  
Richard Simmons: Czy to żart?  
Dexter Grif: zgubiłem gdzieś klucze do tej jebanej przyczepy. zadowolony?  
Richard Simmons: Nie do końca.  
Dexter Grif: ja też nie. to co, przenocujesz swojego najlepszego kumpla?  
Richard Simmons: Od kiedy jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem?  
Dexter Grif: kurwa, nie łap mnie za słówka. stoję pod twoim apartamentowcem. wpuścisz mnie?  
Richard Simmons: zastanowię się.  
Dexter Grif: a tak przy okazji...  
Dexter Grif: jaki jest stan twojej lodówki?  
Simmons westchnął. Chyba powinien był zacząć szukać sobie nowych znajomych.  
Najciszej jak tylko potrafił, przeszedł przez korytarz i wyszedł na zewnątrz mieszkania. Dopiero widząc swoje odbicie zauważył, że zapomniał narzucić na siebie szlafrok. Zaklął cicho.  
Na szczęście w portierni nikogo nie było. Richard przetruchtał ten odcinek i otworzył główne drzwi. Chłodny, marcowy wiatr wdarł się do pomieszczenia, sprawiając, że chłopak zadrżał. Nie miał na sobie niczego prócz koszulki z krótkim rękawem i bokserek.  
\- Grif - warknął.  
\- Siema - Dexter wkroczył do środka niczym król. - Tęskniłeś?  
Szatyn patrzył na przyjaciela morderczym wzorkiem. Grif jednak wcale się tym nie przejął. To nie tak, że Simmons nie obdarzał go takim spojrzeniem niemal codziennie. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.  
\- Może nie stójmy tak tutaj, o ile nie idziesz właśnie na zajęcia ze szkicowania aktów jako model - zaśmiał się blondyn. Simmons lekko poczerwieniał. - To jak, zaprosisz mnie do środka?  
Richardowi nie zostało nic innego jak poprowadzić kumpla do windy, a potem bezszelestnie otworzyć drzwi mieszkania i wepchnąć Grifa do środka.  
Przystanął na chwilę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Usłyszawszy głębokie oddechy matki i chrapanie ojca, odetchnął z ulgą. W duchu podziękował za mocny sen rodziców.  
Nie mógł zapalić światła, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, chwycił Grifa za rękę i zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni. Zamknął cicho drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Wytłumacz mi, proszę, co ty odpierdalasz? - już przed przyjściem kumpla był zdenerwowany, ale teraz wręcz kipiał ze złości.  
\- Zgubiłem klucze do przyczepy, a moja matka zawsze się wkurwia, kiedy przychodzę po jedenastej - odparł spokojnie Dexter.  
\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zawracasz mi dupę, uciekając od odpowiedzialności?  
\- Bingo.  
To było tak w stylu Grifa, że Simmons zamilkł.  
\- Jestem głodny - oznajmił blondyn i usiadł na łóżku Simmonsa.  
\- Czy to miejsce wygląda dla ciebie jak hotel? - zapytał, ale widząc minę Grifa, dodał szybko:  
\- Nieważne. Siedź tu i niczego nie dotykaj.  
Wkurzony na siebie, że tak łatwo dał się zmanipulować, Simmons ruszył do kuchni, by zrobić kanapki dla niechcianego gościa.  
Kiedy przyszedł, zastał przyjaciela leżącego sobie w najlepsze na jego łóżku. Chłopak zdążył już zrzucić z siebie zbędne ubrania, które rzucił niedbale na obrotowy fotel. Zauważywszy Simmonsa, uśmiechnął się i poprawił szlafrok szatyna, który przywdział.  
\- O, cześć.  
\- Czy ty sobie do kurwy nędzy jaja robisz?! - Richard postawił talerz na szafce nocnej. - Kto ci pozwolił położyć się na moim łóżku?!  
\- Sam sobie pozwoliłem.  
Simmons zazgrzytał zębami. W międzyczasie Grif rzucił się na kanapki. Przeżuwając powoli każdy kęs, komplementował jakość szynki i całkowicie ignorował spojrzenia wysyłane przez przyjaciela.  
\- Byłem w twojej łazience, kiedy przygotowywałeś jedzenie. Teraz pachnę fiołkami. Fajnie, nie? - odłożył pusty talerz na miejsce, z którego go wziął i ziewnął głośno.  
\- Zajebiście - warknął Simmons. - A teraz wynocha z mojego łóżka.  
\- Nie trzeba. Całkiem mi tu dobrze - mruknął Dexter, po czym zrzucił z siebie szlafrok, zostając w samych bokserkach. Rzucił się całym ciałem na pościel, tak, że zajmował prawie każdy skrawek wolnego miejsca.  
\- Nie masz wstydu, cwelu - westchnął Richard. Podszedł do przyjaciela i spróbował przesunąć go bliżej skraju materaca.  
Grif otworzył jedno oko.  
\- Kiedy twoja matka występuje w cyrku, zapominasz, co to wstyd.  
Simmons wcisnął się obok blondyna, niezadowolony. Teraz oprócz bezsenności miał jeszcze na głowie tego bezczelnego dupka. Trzeba było go zostawić na mrozie.  
Zgasił światło i już miał podjąć kolejną próbę zaśnięcia, kiedy poczuł, jak Dexter stuka palcem w jego metalowe ramię.  
\- Możesz zapalić światło? - wymamrotał.  
\- Po co?  
\- Bo ciemność przyciąga nietoperze.  
\- Chryste Panie - sapnął Richard, ale włączył światło z powrotem i po chwili pokój zalała jasna poświata.  
Grif ziewnął po raz drugi i kiedy tylko zamknął oczy, zapadł w głęboki sen. Simmons był pod wrażeniem. Też chciałby tak potrafić.  
Po pięciu minutach szukania pozycji, w której w żaden sposób nie dotykałby blondyna, dał za wygraną. Z radością poczuł, że jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Najwyższa pora.  
Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Richard Simmons zasnął.

Obudził się godzinę później, zapłakany i zlany potem.  
Nawet nie pamiętał tego koszmaru. Ani tych poprzednich. Jego reakcja na każdy była taka sama. Simmons nie miał pojęcia, co tak strasznego mogło mu się śnić. Wiedział tylko, że było to niesamowicie przerażające.  
Szybkim ruchem otarł łzy z policzków i wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Serce biło mu jak szalone i nie chciało przejść do prawidłowego rytmu. A już miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się przespać więcej niż trzy godziny…  
\- Dick?  
Grif bardzo rzadko używał imienia Simmonsa. Prawie nigdy. Teraz w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niepokój.  
\- Wszystko gra? - kiedy brązowe oczy blondyna napotkały jasnozielone Simmonsa, chłopak odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Spoko. To się zdarza - Richard machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
Grif nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i przyłożył dłoń do czoła przyjaciela. Czując kojący chłód na skórze, Simmons westchnął.  
\- Nie jestem chory, jeśli o to ci chodzi - wymamrotał. - Poza tym, dlaczego tak nagle zaczęło ci zależeć na tym, jak się czuję? - dodał nieco ostrzejszym tonem.  
Dexter gwałtownie zabrał rękę. Odchrząknął.  
\- Bo uważam, że sen jest super i to, że nie możesz doświadczyć tego, co ja, jest do dupy.  
\- Dzięki za szczerość.  
Serce Simmonsa nadal waliło jak młot, mimo, że jego oddech się wyrównał. Wyczerpany chłopak opadł na poduszkę. Grif położył się obok, nadal wbijając wzrok w twarz Richarda.  
\- Czemu mnie nie wywaliłeś?  
Simmons odwrócił głowę w stronę blondyna, nie zrozumiawszy pytania.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Czemu nie wyrzuciłeś mnie z mieszkania, chociaż zachowywałem się jak ostatni kretyn? - powtórzył pytanie Grif.  
Szatyn zamyślił się.  
\- Bo jesteś moim kumplem. Dlatego.  
\- Czyli Tuckera też byś nie wywalił?  
\- Tucker to trochę inna historia - prychnął Simmons. - No i wątpię, żeby zachowywał się tak chamsko jak ty.  
\- Racja.  
Patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu. Simmons badał twarz Grifa, podczas gdy Grif badał twarz Simmonsa.  
\- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Simmons?  
\- To raczej ty chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Grif.  
Żaden z nich nie wykonał ruchu, dalej się sobie przyglądali, od czasu do czasu mrugając. Jak dwie woskowe figury.  
Po jakimś czasie, zmęczony niezręczną ciszą Richard zamknął oczy.  
\- W takim razie nie marnujmy czasu. Kolorowych koszmarów.  
\- Branoc, nerdzie - szepnął Grif i zanurzył lewą stronę twarzy w głębokiej, jedwabnej poduszce.  
Simmons bał się, że jeśli zaśnie, koszmar powróci, a on po raz kolejny obudzi się w złym stanie. Nie mógł też nie spać. Tego dnia miał pisać ważny dla niego sprawdzian i chciał być przynajmniej w połowie sił.  
Drgnął lekko, kiedy poczuł dotyk w okolicy swojej metalowej dłoni. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że pocharpujący cicho Grif wplótł swoje palce w jego palce. “Albo zrobił to przez sen, albo jest zajebistym aktorem”, pomyślał szatyn.  
Nie odtrącił dłoni Dextera, co więcej, przesunął kciukiem lewej ręki po skroni blondyna. Zauważył, jak kącik ust przyjaciela uniósł się lekko.  
Simmons westchnął ciężko. Jutro mu powie.  
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Poczuł zapach fiołkowego płynu, który bezczelnie zabrał mu Grif. Teraz musiał przyznać, że dobrze się stało.  
Trzymając w swojej dłoni dłoń przyjaciela, Richard odpłynął na dobre. Jego serce zaczęło wracać do normalnego rytmu. Mózg chłopaka wszedł w fazę REM.  
Tej nocy nic już mu się nie śniło.


	2. Zostań

Urodziny to fajna rzecz.  
Mimo, że tego dnia oprócz ciebie urodziła się pewnie masa osób, możesz poczuć się wyjątkowo. To ten dzień, kiedy nauczyciel patrzy na ciebie przychylniej, znajomi stawiają ci pizzę, a ci mniej znani ludzie posyłają ciepłe uśmiechy.  
Simmons też tak uważał.  
Jego data urodzin wypadała dość niefortunnie, bo w czasie trwania letnich wakacji i przez to nie był w stanie widzieć się w tym ważnym dla niego dniu z przyjaciółmi ze swojej paczki. W tym roku też tak było; Tucker wyjechał do sąsiedniego stanu, by odwiedzić starszego brata, Church i jego siostra zwiedzali Francję, Donut siedział gdzieś w okolicach Florydy na obozie krawieckim, a Caboose, jego ciotka i pudle cieszyli się zielonymi lasami Kanady.  
Jedynie Grif był w pobliżu i robił to, co miał w zwyczaju robić - jadł, narzekał na pracę i przesypiał większość dnia.  
Piętnastego lipca Richarda zbudził dźwięk nowej wiadomości. Odpiął telefon od ładowarki i spojrzał na wyświetlacz:  
Leonard Church Jr: Sto lat stary! Wolałbym powiedzieć ci to osobiście, ale wiesz, jak jest. Przywiozę ci jakieś dobre, francuskie wino i wypijemy za twoje zdrowie. Car też cię pozdrawia i życzy ci zakończenia znajomości ze mną. Co za sucz.  
Chwilę po przeczytaniu sms-a Simmons odebrał kolejną wiadomość. Było to zdjęcie przedstawiające Churcha i Carolinę na słynnej wieży Eiffela. Dziewczyna wylewała sobie szampana na głowę, a jej brat wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wyskoczyć.  
Simmons zachichotał. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż kumpel opowie mu historię tej fotografii.  
Odłożył telefon i poszedł doprowadzić się do porządku. Już idąc w stronę jadalni, słyszał szepty rodziców. Każdego roku tego dnia czekał na niego tort i za każdym razem udawał, że jest zaskoczony. Nie chciał odbierać matce i ojcu tej radości.  
\- Sto lat! - krzyknęła Martha Simmons, kiedy tylko zobaczyła syna w progu. - Mój synek dorasta! - westchnęła dramatycznie i z całej siły przytuliła Richarda.  
\- Mamo… nie mogę… oddychać - wysapał chłopak. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z jej objęć.  
\- Jesteś już taki duży… - w jasnozielonych oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Mamo - powiedział stanowczo Simmons. - Uspokój się. Przecież się nie wyprowadzam. Po prostu jestem starszy i tyle.  
Ojciec Simmonsa podszedł do syna i poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Myślę, że jeśli chodzi o pracę w NASA, to nie musimy ci tego życzyć. Jesteś dla nich za mądry - powiedział mężczyzna. Chłopak zarumienił się. - A co do twojej matki, to przy twojej wyprowadzce przywiążemy ją do kaloryfera albo zamkniemy w schowku.  
\- Levi! - oburzyła się kobieta, ale po chwili roześmiała się. - Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak szybko rośniesz, Dick.  
\- Ja też - przyznał Simmons i podszedł do stołu. - Mam wrażenie, jakbym był w siódmej klasie i dopiero poznawał całki.  
Levi objął żonę, która cicho pochlipywała i dyskretnie wycierała oczy bawełnianą chusteczką.  
\- Dostąpisz tego zaszczytu i pokroisz swój tort? - zapytał.  
\- Wolę nie - odparł chłopak. Uniósł metalową rękę. - Raczej nie chcemy, żeby to żelastwo znowu wpadło do ciasta.

Idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę głównych drzwi, Richard wpadł na Andy’ego.  
\- Dick - uśmiechnął się portier. - Mam dla ciebie list.  
Podał chłopakowi białą kopertę z dużą ilością znaczków. Richard podziękował za odebranie przesyłki, po czym usiadł na jednym z foteli i ostrożnie wyjął ze środka pocztówkę i krótki list.  
“Nie wiem, czy to dojdzie na czas. Ciotka mówi, że raczej nie. Ona potrafi być czasem bardzo niemiła. A może to Alberta tak na nią działa.  
Wszystkiego najlepszego, mój najlepszy (zaraz po Churchu, Mikołaju i Piegusku) przyjacielu. Obyś odkrył jakąś ładną gwiazdkę i nazwał ją Caboose.  
Przepraszam, jeśli papier jest pogięty. Piegusek bardzo lubi gryźć kartki.  
Jeszcze raz sto lat!.  
Michael J Caboose”  
Simmons rozczulił się, widząc pełne zawijasów pismo Mike’a i ozdobioną gwiazdkami i sercami pocztówkę. Caboose narysował nawet krzywego astronautę i podpisał: “Simmons bada kosmos”.  
Richard włożył list wraz z pocztówką do torby. Urocza wiadomość od kolejnego kumpla poprawiła mu nastrój, o ile mógł być jeszcze lepszy.  
Szedł główną ulicą, wesoło pogwizdując. Idąc bez celu, kombinował, jak zorganizować sobie czas. Tak naprawdę Simmons nie musiał robić w swoje urodziny niczego spektakularnego. Wystarczały mu miłe słowa od przyjaciół i rodziny. Także Simmons postanowił, że i tym razem spędzi ten dzień na spokojnie.  
Nie musiał długo czekać na kolejną porcję życzeń. Ledwo usiadł na jednej z ławek przy parku, zadzwonił Tucker.  
\- Pozdrawiam człowieka dnia - Simmons uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał głos chłopaka. - Czujesz się staro?  
\- Tak samo staro jak wczoraj - odparł.  
\- Stary, czego ja mam ci życzyć? Ty masz wszystko. Pieniądze, inteligencja, perspektywy… - Tucker zamyślił się. - Wiem, laska! W takim razie życzę ci dziewczyny, takiej mądrej jak ty, a słyszałem, że te akurat są dobre w łóżku…  
\- Tucker!  
\- Bow chicka bow wow - Simmons usłyszał jakieś dźwięki po stronie przyjaciela. - Mason, ty chuju, przestań ruszać moje rzeczy! Wybacz, Simmons, ale muszę pobić mojego brata - sapnął w słuchawkę Tucker i połączenie zostało przerwane.  
Simmons pokręcił głową. Tucker nie kręcił, kiedy skarżył się na swoich starszych braci i ich brak poszanowania cudzej własności.  
Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej do skrzynki odbiorczej szatyna wpadła kolejna wiadomość. Tym razem od Donuta. Tak jak w przypadku Churcha, oprócz sms-a Richard otrzymał również zdjęcie.  
“100 lat Dick. Wiem, że kiedyś założysz własną bazę na Marsie. Pomogę ci ją urządzić według zasad feng shui. Przesyłam dużo miłości. Franklin D D”  
Z cyfrowej fotografii uśmiechał się do niego ubrudzony barwnikami do tkanin Donut. Chłopak złożył dłonie tak, że przypominały kształtem serce.  
“Cieszę się, że mam takich wspaniałych przyjaciół”, pomyślał z zadowoleniem Simmons. Spojrzał na zegarek i wstał, pewny, co będzie dalej robić.  
Postanowił, że resztę dnia spędzi na robieniu tego, co lubił najbardziej. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu, po czym skierował kroki w stronę Biblioteki Głównej. Książki o astronomii nie będą czekały na niego wiecznie.

Siedział nad książkami, dopóki jedna ze sprzątaczek nie wygoniła go, niebezpiecznie machając w jego stronę mopem i krzycząc przekleństwa. Szybko opuścił gmach biblioteki. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem.  
\- Jak ci minął dzień, kochanie? - zapytała uprzejmie Martha, gdy Simmons wszedł do mieszkania. Chłopak chwycił talerz z resztkami ciasta i pochłonął je w dwóch kęsach. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był głodny.  
\- Czytałem o asteroidach - odparł, wycierając z ust okruchy.  
\- Całe popołudnie? - zdziwiła się kobieta, a widząc, że jej syn kiwa głową, zmartwiła się. - Myślałam, że spędzisz swoje urodziny z kolegami.  
\- Tłumaczyłem ci już, że nie ma ich w mieście - westchnął Simmons. Denerwowało go, że jego matka nie słucha tego, co do niej mówi.  
\- Ale wspominałeś, że Dexter zostaje. Nie umówiliście się?  
No właśnie.  
Grif był jedyną osobą, która jeszcze nie odezwała się do Simmonsa. Richard nie chciał inicjować spotkania - miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel zrobi to pierwszy. Ale nadzieje często potrafią być płonne.  
\- Nie gadaliśmy dzisiaj - wymamrotał Simmons. - Idę do pokoju - powiedział ni to do matki, ni do siebie.  
Rzucił się na łóżko, myśląc o minionym dniu. List od Caboose’a, zdjęcia od Churcha i Donuta, rozmowa z Tuckerem. Tylko Grif milczał. Jakby zapomniał o tym, że Simmons ma dzisiaj urodziny.  
Szatyn zaklął. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można zapomnieć o urodzinach kumpla. I to najlepszego! Zawsze uważał Dextera za bliską osobę. Myślał, że z wzajemnością. Parsknął cicho, zły na siebie, że tak bardzo się pomylił.  
Zasnął kilka minut po północy, kiedy piętnastka zmieniła się na szesnastkę, a jego wyświetlacz nie pokazał żadnych nowych wiadomości.

Jak na złość, podczas swojej porannej przebieżki wpadł nie na kogo innego, jak na Grifa.  
\- Simmons, uważaj jak łazisz! - warknął. Widząc minę przyjaciela, dodał:  
\- Tak, wiem, że jesteś zdziwiony, bo normalnie o tej porze śpię. Ale hej, nawet mnie zdarza się wstawać rano.  
\- Grif - powiedział chłodno Richard. - Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.  
Chciał odbiec, ale Grif udaremnił mu ucieczkę, chwytając z całej siły jego przegub.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Masz okres?  
\- Do kurwy nędzy - zdenerwował się Simmons. Stanowczym ruchem wyrwał rękę z uścisku blondyna. - Po prostu spierdalaj. Daj mi spokój. Zrozumiałeś?  
Minął skołowanego Grifa. Chłopak podrapał się po karku. Czemu jego kumpel zachowywał się tak dziwnie? Nic nie rozumiał.  
Wybrał numer Tuckera na dotykowym ekranie i przystawił telefon do ucha.  
\- Siema - rzucił, usłyszawszy, jak Tucker krząta się po pokoju.  
\- Dzwonisz do mnie, bo masz problemy z panienkami? - zaśmiał się Tucker. - Twoja prywatna, turkusowa linia 333 - bow - chicka - bow - wow jest zawsze otwarta dla ciebie, Dex.  
\- Nie do końca to mam na myśli - Grif kopnął w kamień, który uderzył w stojącą niedaleko taksówkę. Jej właściciel spojrzał groźnie na chłopaka, który uciekł wzrokiem. - Myślę, że Simmons jest w ciąży.  
\- Skąd takie podejrzenia?  
\- Spotkałem go przed chwilą. Dziwnie się zachowywał. Gadałeś z nim ostatnio?  
\- No ba! - krzyknął Tucker, tak głośno, że Grif musiał przyciszyć konwersację. - Wczoraj z nim rozmawiałem. Składałem mu życzenia urodzinowe, ale Mason zajebał moją ładowarkę i-  
\- Czekaj - przerwał mu Dexter. - Simmons ma urodziny we wrześniu.  
Na linii zapadła cisza.  
\- Dex - w głosie Tuckera słychać było wyraźne niedowierzanie. - W jakim świecie ty żyjesz?  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Richard Simmons, ten NASZ Simmons, miał wczoraj urodziny?  
\- Dokładnie.  
Grif usiadł na murku i zamyślił się. Był przekonany, że urodziny Simmonsa wypadały dopiero za dwa miesiące. Dlaczego w ogóle tak pomyślał?  
\- Muszę kończyć. Nara - pożegnał się szybko.  
\- Powodzenia - zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć Tucker, zanim Grif nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę.  
Musiał jakoś naprawić swój błąd.

\- Hej, Andy! - Grif przywitał się z portierem. Mężczyzna zdjął czapkę i ukłonił się w odpowiedzi. - Możesz zadzwonić po Richarda? Muszę się z nim zobaczyć.  
Andy pokiwał głową. Wcisnął numer na klawiaturze i pochylił się przed małym mikrofonem.  
\- Paniczu Simmons, jest pan proszony do lobby. Ktoś na panicza czeka.  
\- Rany, Andy, przestań tak do mnie mówić - powiedział z irytacją Richard. Grif uśmiechnął się, słysząc głos przyjaciela z głośników. - Nie żyjemy w średniowieczu.  
Simmons rozłączył się, a Andy wrócił do swoich spraw. Dextera fascynowała postać portiera. Z zewnątrz wydawał się spokojny, ale prawda była taka, że bardzo łatwo wybuchał gniewem. Miał przyjemność się o tym dowiedzieć wcale nie tak dawno temu.  
Nie przesadziłby, gdyby określił Andy’ego jako człowieka - bombę.  
Wyprostował się, usłyszawszy kroki, które z pewnością należały do Simmonsa. Pięta - odbicie, pięta - odbicie. Tylko jego przyjaciel chodził w ten nerdowski według Grifa sposób.  
Kiedy Richard zauważył blondyna, zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem, ale podszedł bliżej. - Mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- Jezu, Simmons - Grif przewrócił oczami. - Ja tylko zapomniałem, kiedy masz urodziny, a ty sie zachowujesz, jakbym zabił ci matkę.  
\- Jesteś bezczelny - twarz Richarda zrobiła się się czerwona ze złości. - Jesteś bezczelnym chujem, Grif, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jeśli cały czas mam znosić twój lekceważący stosunek wobec mnie, to chyba wolę już nie być twoim kumplem - dodał z żalem.  
Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę windy, odprowadzony przez wzrok Grifa. Przyglądający się całej scenie Andy popatrzył na blondyna z politowaniem.  
\- Moim zdaniem musisz przestać udawać drewno bez uczuć - powiedział i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na ekranie laptopa. - Dobrze jest czasem powiedzieć “przepraszam”, kiedy zawali się sprawę.  
\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, Andy - mruknął Grif. Jednak w głębi serca czuł, że portier ma rację.  
Zjebał na całej linii i nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to odkręcić.

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk.  
Simmons uniósł wzrok znad czytanego artykułu, by zobaczyć skąd pochodziły te dziwne odgłosy. Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i krzyknął, kiedy o mały włos nie dostał kamieniem w głowę.  
\- Kurwa mać - zaklął. Wychylił się przez okno i zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, widząc znajomą postać. Chwycił telefon i zadzwonił do blondyna. - Grif! Co ja ci, do chuja, mówiłem o zawracaniu mi dupy?! Spierdalaj! - krzyknął do słuchawki.  
\- Jeśli do mnie nie zejdziesz, Julio - powiedział spokojnie Dexter i podniósł kolejny kamień. - To zacznę rzucać w okna twoich rodziców, a wtedy już nie będzie tak kolorowo.  
\- Ty mały…  
\- Twój Romeo czeka - oznajmił i rozłączył się.  
Richard tupnął ze złości. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty widzieć swojego Grifa. Jednak nie uśmiechało mu się tłumaczenie matce, dlaczego w ich szybie powstała wielka dziura.  
Włożył wiszącą na fotelu bluzę i schował telefon do kieszeni. Cicho, by nie obudzić śpiącej matki i nie rozpraszać siedzącego nad tłumaczeniem ojca, wymknął się z mieszkania.  
\- Dokąd tak lecisz? - zawołał Andy i przewrócił stronę w gazecie, która zasłaniała mu pół twarzy. Simmons zignorował go i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia, by jak najszybciej raz na zawsze załatwić sprawę Grifa.  
\- Jesteś - Dexter uśmiechnął się, zobaczywszy przyjaciela.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał poirytowany nie na żarty Simmons. - Miałeś dać mi spokój.  
\- Spoko, dam ci spokój - odparł Grif. - Jeśli ze mną gdzieś pojedziesz.  
\- Jesteś niepoważny - warknął Richard i skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Wtedy się zmyję. Obiecuję.  
\- Twoje obietnice są nic nie warte, Dexterze.  
\- Zaufaj mi ten ostatni raz. Proszę.  
Simmons zamrugał.  
\- Czy ja się właśnie przesłyszałem, czy Dexter Grif powiedział magiczne słowo?  
\- Zamknij mordę - wymamrotał blondyn, ale szybko się zreflektował. - Znaczy, bądź ciszej. W twoim interesie jest chyba, żebyśmy mieli to już za sobą.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Richard musiał przyznać mu rację.  
\- Jasne - zgodził się niechętnie.  
\- W takim razie zaprowadź mnie do garażu.  
\- Po cholerę ci mój garaż?  
Grif przystanął i popatrzył na szatyna jak na idiotę.  
\- Simmons, czy ja ci wyglądam na człowieka, który posiada samochód?

Grif nigdy w swoim życiu nie jechał tak wolno.  
Wolałby jechać nie mniej niż sto trzydzieści kilometrów na godzinę i być na miejscu o wiele wcześniej. Wtedy nie byłby skazany na prychanie Simmonsa i widok jego niezadowolonej miny. Blondyn spojrzał kątem oka na samochodowy zegarek. Zbliżała się północ.  
\- Jesteśmy - powiedział kilka minut później. Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na kumpla. - Wysiadaj.  
Simmons wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale posłusznie opuścił samochód. Omal nie krzyknął, kiedy nagle stracił umiejętność widzenia.  
\- Przestań histeryzować, Simmons - Grif kończył wiązać chustkę z tyłu głowy chłopaka. - To część niespodzianki.  
\- Przecież ty nienawidzisz niespodzianek.  
\- Ale widok przerażonego ciebie sprawia, że powoli zaczynam je lubić.  
Przez całą drogę do nieznanego miejsca Richard przeklinał Grifa i wszystko, co było związane z jego osobą. Prawie się przewrócił, kiedy Dexter szepnął: “Uwaga, schody.” i zmęczył, pokonując kolejne stopnie.  
W końcu Grif zatrzymał go i zaczął delikatnie zdejmować chustkę z oczu Simmonsa.  
\- Uprzedzam, że znajdujemy się na dość dużej wysokości.  
\- Zdążyłem się tego domyślić, kretynie - prychnął Simmons.  
\- Ostrzegałem.  
Kiedy Dexter zsunął ostatnią warstwę materiału z twarzy szatyna, chłopak zamrugał. Po chwili wydał z siebie westchnienie zachwytu.  
Otaczało go bezchmurne nocne niebo, ze wszystkich stron błyskały do niego gwiazdy różnych rozmiarów. Simmons nigdy nie widział niczego równie cudownego. Ilustracje w jego książkach i fotografie z artykułów nie oddawały nawet połowy piękna tego, co miał przed sobą.  
\- To nie wszystko - powiedział Grif. - Spójrz trochę niżej.  
Richard odwrócił wzrok od gwiazd i westchnął po raz drugi tego dnia.  
Po jego lewej stronie znajdował się najprawdziwszy teleskop.  
Simmons od razu rzucił się w jego stronę i zaczął kręcić różnymi śrubami. Grif nie miał pojęcia, do czego one służą, ale wiedział, że Simmons wie, co robi.  
\- Skąd go wziąłeś? - zapytał rozochocony Richard. Grif miał wrażenie, że widzi w jego oczach gwiazdy takie same, jak na niebie.  
\- Pożyczyłem bez pozwolenia.  
\- Ukradłeś go?!  
\- Po prostu nazwijmy to pożyczeniem bez pozwolenia, okej?  
Szatyn nie ciągnął tematu, Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił teleskopowi, od czasu do czasu coś przykręcał i wydawał z siebie okrzyki zachwytu. Patrząc na przyjaciela, Grif poczuł miłe ciepło w okolicach żołądka. To była nowość; czuł się tak tylko wtedy, kiedy był najedzony.  
Po jakimś czasie Simmons odsunął się od urządzenia. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, Dexter dawno go nie widział w takim stanie.  
\- Dex - szepnął. - To było niesamowite. Dziękuję.  
Grif podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.  
\- Tak. Słuchaj, Simmons - wymamrotał blondyn. - Ja… Ja nie chciałem zapomnieć o twoich urodzinach, na serio. Myślałem, że są trochę później. A potem… Zachowałem się jak kretyn. Przepraszam.  
Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni Simmons szczerze się roześmiał.  
\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Dexterem Grifem? On nigdy w życiu by mnie nie przeprosił.  
\- Może Dexter Grif postanowił być trochę mniejszym dupkiem - chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
Patrzyli sobie w oczy, milcząc. Gdzieś w oddali zahukała sowa.  
\- Więc - Grif wbił wzrok w swoje trampki. - Na mnie już chyba czas…  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał zdziwiony Richard.  
\- Kazałeś mi spierdalać ze swojego życia, pamiętasz? - Dexter rzucił przyjacielowi pod nogi kluczyki od samochodu. - Nie martw się o mnie. Wrócę autobusem.  
Simmons poczuł ukłucie w sercu, widząc smutek na twarzy blondyna. Podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Zostań - poprosił cicho.  
Dexter uniósł brew. Spojrzał na Simmonsa, czekając, aż powie coś jeszcze.  
\- Ja też cię przepraszam. Powiedziałem dużo niefajnych rzeczy, których nie miałem na myśli. Cieszę się, że jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem Grif. A to wszystko - wskazał na wieżę, na której się znajdowali. - Musiałeś się pewnie bardzo natrudzić, żeby to wszystko załatwić.  
\- W sumie to nie do końca - przyznał się Dexter. - Musiałem tylko upić jednego z astronomów, zabrać mu klucz i-  
Richard uciszył go, przykładając mu palec do ust.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że byłem wściekły. Bo… - wziął głęboki oddech. - Bo osoba, na której zależało mi najbardziej, zapomniała o moich urodzinach.  
\- Rany, Simmons - zaśmiał się Grif. - To było mega pedalskie.  
Szatyn zabrał rękę i odwrócił wzrok. Pomyślał, że czasami jednak lepiej jest zachować pewne rzeczy tylko dla siebie.  
\- Ale ponieważ jestem od ciebie we wszystkim lepszy - kontynuował Grif. - To nie mogę pozostawić tego bez odpowiedzi.  
Po czym bez ostrzeżenia przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Simmonsa.  
To w niczym nie przypominało całowanie Faith i lustra. Faith miała aparat na zębach, poza tym strasznie się śliniła. Ona i Simmons mieli wtedy po dwanaście lat i nie mieli doświadczenia w wykonywaniu czynności nazwanej wdzięcznie “pójściem w ślinę”.  
A lustro… Pozostawmy lepiej ten temat bez komentarza.  
Natomiast Grif całować umiał i Simmons musiał mu to przyznać. Z tego, co wiedział, przez życie przyjaciela przewinęło się kilka dziewczyn, może nawet kilkanaście. Grif nie był zbyt wylewny, jeśli chodzi o sprawy uczuciowe. Wszystko, co miało jakikolwiek związek z uczuciami sprawiało, że Dexter zamykał się w sobie.  
A teraz całował Simmonsa jakby to było coś normalnego. Jakby robili to codziennie. To było jednocześnie dziwne i ekscytujące.  
\- Ja pierdolę - zaklął Grif, kiedy już oderwał swoje usta od ust Richarda. - To była najbardziej pedalska rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu.  
Simmons wpatrywał się w eter, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia najprostszego zdania.  
\- Hej, Simmons! Pedale - dźgnął chłopaka w policzek. - Żyj.  
\- Żyję - wymamrotał szatyn i dotknął metalowymi palcami swoich warg. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo chciałem - Dexter wzruszył ramionami. - Myślałem, że to ja tu zadaję głupie pytania. Nie odbieraj mi mojej pozycji. Czuję się niepewnie.  
Richard nie odpowiedział. Po prostu patrzył na Grifa. Mógł tak na niego patrzeć do końca świata.  
\- Rany, Simmons, przerażasz mnie. Jeśli znowu chcesz poczuć mój język między zębami, po prostu powiedz.  
\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.  
\- A skoro już jesteśmy w tym temacie - kiedy mi obciągniesz?  
\- Grif!  
\- Chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda.  
Długo jeszcze siedzieli na szczycie wieży astronomicznej. Simmons pokazywał Dexterowi gwiazdy i uczył go ich nazw. Spędzili tam praktycznie całą noc.  
Przed świtem Grif odjechał spod obserwatorium ze śpiącym na jego ramieniu Simmonsem. Zostawił samochód w miejscu, z którego go zabrali, obudził półprzytomnego chłopaka delikatnym szturchnięciem i zaprowadził go do windy.  
\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? - rzucił do szczerzącego się Andy’ego. - Czy ty w ogóle kiedyś śpisz?  
\- Zło i portierzy nigdy nie śpią - odpowiedział Andy.  
Jadąc autobusem do domu, Grif wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, wystukał wiadomość i wcisnął przycisk wysyłania. Schował urządzenie z powrotem i uśmiechnął się do siedzącej obok niego starszej kobiety. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
Nadszedł czas na nowy rozdział.  
Do: Lavernius Tucker  
Stary, możesz zawiesić turkusową linię. Nie będzie mi więcej potrzebna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajpu na Grimmonsa ciąg dalszy.  
> Oneshota pisałam, będąc bardzo zła. Teraz jest mi po prostu smutno.  
> Muszę przestać robić z Grifa takiego dupka. Z drugiej strony - to nawet fajne :)  
> Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
> Żele  
> P.S. Nikt nie szipuje Grimmonsa tak mocno jak Andy. Na pewno trzyma w tym swoim laptopie jakieś brudne fanfiki.


	3. Cała prawda

Do tej pory wszystko było takie, jak wcześniej. Grif spóźniał się do szkoły, jadł ponad miarę, zbierał pały i dwóje niczym rzadkie okazy do kolekcji i dokuczał Simmonsowi, z dużym naciskiem na to ostatnie.  
Aż pewnego dnia Simmons przestał się do niego odzywać i Grif poczuł się dziwnie.  
Na początku pomyślał, że zrobił coś złego. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co to mogło być, lecz wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby to było powodem milczenia przyjaciela.  
\- Hej, nerdzie! - zawołał w kierunku Simmonsa po ostatniej lekcji. - Co ci jest?  
\- Nie mam ochoty gadać. Jestem zajęty - odparł wymijająco Simmons, zabrał podręczniki ze stolika i wyszedł z klasy, by za chwilę zniknąć w tłumie uczniów.  
Potem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie przez związek Simmonsa. Ale to z kolei nie pasowało do obecnej sytuacji; Simmons chodził z Katie już pięć miesięcy, a jego ciche dni trwały dopiero od miesiąca.  
Prawda była taka, że Griff nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi. A najgorsze było to, że nawet nie mógł spytać go wprost, bo Simmons i tak by mu nie odpowiedział.  
\- Co się dzieje z Simmonsem? - zadał pytanie Grif, kiedy razem z Tuckerem siedzieli na dachu jego przyczepy i pluli do celu.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje. Przecież zachowuje się normalnie - Tucker splunął niedaleko liny oddzielającej pole cyrkowe. - Wczoraj nawet dość długo rozmawialiśmy.  
\- To ciekawe, bo do mnie nie odezwał się ani słowem - nachmurzył się Grif.  
\- Znasz go, przejdzie mu. Musisz wykazać się cierpliwością.  
Grif był cierpliwy. Poczekał tydzień, poczekał dwa. Jednak kiedy minął miesiąc i Simmons nadal nie zwracał na niego uwagi, stracił nad sobą panowanie.  
\- O co ci, do kurwy nędzy, chodzi? - warknął, kiedy pewnego dnia zostali sami w pustej sali. - Może byś mi tak z łaski swojej powiedział, zamiast chować się po kątach jak tchórz.  
\- Odpierdol się - syknął Simmons. - Nie mogę po prostu nie chcieć z tobą gadać? Kim ty jesteś, żeby mi dyktować, co mam robić?  
\- No nie wiem, twoim najlepszym kumplem? - Grif zaśmiał się ironicznie. W co on, kurwa, pogrywa? - Chyba, że w naszej relacji coś się zmieniło. Słucham, może mi wytłumaczysz?  
\- Nie mam czasu - Simmons chciał podejść do drzwi, ale przyjaciel zagrodził mu drogę. - Kurwa, Grif, spierdalaj, zanim zrobię ci krzywdę.  
\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Jeśli tak to powiedz, miejmy to już za sobą.  
Simmons patrzył w bok, kiedy Grif do niego mówił. To trochę zabolało chłopaka. Do tej pory był przekonany, że ufają sobie nawzajem. Jak widać, grubo się mylił.  
\- Odwal się ode mnie - krzyknął Simmons i odepchnął kumpla, prawie go przewracając. - Daj mi spokój. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Tak będzie lepiej.  
Zanim Grif zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi. Simmons opuścił pomieszczenie bez pożegnania.  
Czy to możliwe, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmienił się tak dramatycznie w ciągu miesiąca? I czy da się znienawidzić kogoś ot tak, bez powodu? Grif nie wiedział.  
Postanowił po prostu się poddać. Nie należał do osób, które się narzucają. Jeśli Simmons nie chce już się z nim zadawać - okej. Jakoś to przełknie i będzie żył dalej.  
Ale kogo będzie teraz obrażał?

\- Simmons jest smutny - stwierdził Caboose dwa tygodnie później. Siedzieli w piątkę przy wspólnym stoliku w stołówce i konsumowali coś, co trudno było nazwać jedzeniem.  
\- Może zawalił test z matmy? - Donut grzebał widelcem w jasnozielonej brei, która przypominała nieco rozciapany groszek.  
\- Wątpię - twarz Churcha zasłaniała rozłożona gazeta “Wall Street Jornual”. - On jest najlepszy nawet wtedy, kiedy się nie uczy. To pewnie wina Grifa.  
\- Zamknij mordę - burknął Grif. - Dla twojej świadomości, nie odpowiadam za jego fochy.  
Śledził wzrokiem Simmonsa. Chłopak rozmawiał ze swoją dziewczyną, a po tym, jak Katie pocałowała go na pożegnanie i wyszła, zagłębił się w lekturze podręcznika.  
\- Nerd czyta “Wprowadzenie do fizyki kwantowej II”. Nic mu nie jest.  
Tucker spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na blondyna, a Church wyjrzał zza gazety.  
\- No nie wiem. Może powinniśmy do niego zagadać czy coś? Trochę to głupio wygląda, kiedy wszyscy tak mu się przyglądamy.  
W tym momencie Simmons spojrzał na grupkę kumpli. Donut z powrotem wbił wzrok w groszek, Tucker udał, że bardzo interesuje go jadłospis, Church schował głowę za “WSJ”, a Grif po prostu zamknął oczy. Tylko Caboose wpatrywał się w Simmonsa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Dobra, róbcie jak chcecie. Kupcie mu pierdolone czekoladki, wyślijcie na wakacje, cokolwiek - Grif wstał. - Mam to gdzieś.  
Opuścił stołówkę, nawet nie spojrzawszy na Simmonsa. Widząc, jak przyjaciel wychodzi, Tucker podrapał się po nieznacznym zaroście, po czym wyciągnął dolara i położył go na stole  
\- Daję im tydzień.  
\- Dwa tygodnie - Donut podał Tuckerowi banknot.  
\- Ja myślę, że skończą jak Lenin i Stalin. Wiecie, jak to mówią: przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej - Church przewrócił stronę i przysunął pięciodolarówkę.  
Caboose zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę, a następnie powiedział:  
\- Moim zdaniem oni pogodzą się już dzisiaj.  
Nikt nie zaprotestował, kiedy Michael, nadal uśmiechnięty, położył sto dolarów na kupce zakładowej.

\- Co do kurwy?! - wrzasnął Grif, widząc znajomą sylwetkę siedzącą na jego łóżku i popijającą bursztynowy płyn ze szklanki.  
\- Cześć, Grif - Simmons potrząsnął szklanką, prawie rozlewając znajdujący się w niej alkohol. - Jak leci?  
\- Czy ty sobie jaja robisz? - warknął blondyn. - Jak tu wlazłeś?  
Simmons wskazał skinieniem głowy na okno.  
\- Powinieneś je zamykać - wypił zawartość szklanki i czknął głośno. - Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz?  
Grif podszedł do kumpla. Z całej siły powstrzymywał się, by mu nie przyłożyć.  
\- Jak śmiesz?! - krzyknął Simmonsowi prosto w twarz. - Jak śmiesz traktować mnie jak ostatniego śmiecia, a potem przychodzić, jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Jak śmiesz mówić, że za mną tęskniłeś, kiedy cała ta popierdolona sytuacja to wyłącznie twoja wina?! -  
\- Uważasz, że to zabawne?!  
\- Nie uważam, że to zabawne. Uważam, że to smutne.  
\- To ja mam prawo być smutny, nie ty! - fuknął Grif. - Nie to, że jestem. Nic mnie nie obchodzisz i nie zamierzam płakać, bo jakiś kujon postawił sobie za punkt honoru nie odzywać się do swojego najlepszego kumpla. Jesteś nikim, ty mały, pieprzony...  
\- Kocham cię.  
Grif umilkł i zdezorientowany spojrzał na Simmonsa.  
\- Wiesz jak to jest zakochać się w swoim najlepszym kumplu? - ciągnął dalej Simmons. - Chujowo - odłożył szklankę na stolik, po czym splótł palce u dłoni i wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Szczególnie, jeśli zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nieodwzajemnione.  
Odchrząknął i zamilkł na chwilę, by zebrać myśli. Pomarańczowe słońce oświetliło twarz Simmonsa i Grif pomyślał, że jego oczy wyglądają całkiem ładnie.  
\- Widziałem cię codziennie i za każdym razem mnie bolało - wymamrotał Simmons. - Pomyślałem sobie, że może jesli znajdę sobie kogoś, to uczuci do ciebie minie. Ale prawda jest taka, że było tylko gorzej.  
Chłopak pociągnął nosem. Grif poczuł potrzebę położenia mu ręki na ramieniu czy nawet przytulenia, ale nadal czuł się zbyt dziwnie, by się na to odważyć.  
\- Wtedy wpadłem na inny pomysł. Problem zniknie, jeśli ograniczę mój kontakt z tobą, problem zniknie. Nie zniknął. To były dla mnie tortury. Uwierz mi na słowo, nie chciałem nikogo zranić, a w szczególności ciebie. Chyba się trochę pogubiłem. Przepraszam.  
Wstał i otrzepał spodnie.  
\- Pójdę już lepiej - spojrzał Grifowi w oczy. - Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć.  
Grif nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki Simmons nie wyszedł z jego przyczepy. Poczuł narastający gniew z powodu tych wszystkich tajemnic. Musiał go jakoś wykorzystać i już chyba wiedział, jak.  
Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Dexter Grif wybrał się na przebieżkę.

_\- Wie is daar?_  
\- Nie wydurniaj się, Simmons. To ja.  
Drzwi uchyliły się nieco, a ze szpary wpatrywało się w niego zielone oko przyjaciela.  
\- Otwórz, proszę.  
Chwilę później Grif stał w przedpokoju, zdejmując trampki.  
\- Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?  
Simmons nadal milczał. Poszedł w głąb mieszkania. Grif potraktował to jako zgodę i podążył za chłopakiem.  
Obaj weszli do pokoju Simmonsa. Szatyn usiadł na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Grif, niewiele myśląc, zajął miejsce obok niego.  
\- Nie było cię dzisiaj w szkole. Dlaczego?  
\- Jest mi wstyd - westchnął Simmons. - Nie mogę na siebie patrzeć. Sorry, Grif. Jestem idiotą. Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli stąd pójdziesz.  
\- Przestań zachowywać się jak cipa, Simmons. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni.  
_\- Stop met alles gecompliceerd te maken, stom*._  
\- Nie rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz.  
\- Przepraszam - Simmons podrapał się po karku. Grif zauważył, że cały tył szyi przyjaciela był pokryty czerwonymi szramami. - Kiedy się denerwuję, tracę kontrolę nad językiem.  
\- Więc się uspokój.  
Powoli, żeby nie przestraszyć przyjaciela, Grif sięgnął po jego dłoń i zaczął delikatnie przesuwać po niej kciukiem.  
\- Robię tak z Kiki, kiedy ma koszmary. Na nią to działa, może z tobą też się uda.  
Simmons odetchnął głęboko.  
_\- Dank je wel. Ik hou van je vanwege dit.**._  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem.  
\- To nie było nic ważnego, Grif.  
\- Wolałbym jednak, żebyś mówił po ludzku.  
Simmons uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Zawsze myślałem, że to ja jestem ten dobry, bo dawałem ci spisywać pracę domową i wyciągałem z kłopotów. A tak naprawdę jestem beznadziejny. Chociaż zrobiłem ci takie świństwo, ty nadal siedzisz obok mnie.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem - Grif pokręcił głową. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym od razu?  
\- Nie chciałem psuć tego, co było między nami. Chyba bym tego nie przeżył - Simmons spuścił wzrok. - Chociaż i tak już wszystko spieprzyłem, co nie?  
\- Może nie do końca.  
Grif ścisnął mocniej dłoń przyjaciela.  
\- Kto nam broni spróbować? - kontynuował blondyn. - Znaczy, jesteś nerdem i nadal będę cię obrażać, nie pomyśl sobie, że przestanę.  
Simmons zachichotał.  
\- Za żadne skarby nie zrezygnowałbym z naszego wspólnego hobby, Dex.  
\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy.  
\- Leniwy skurwiel.  
\- Jajogłowy kurwiszon.  
\- Głupi grubas.  
\- Ważę mniej niż ty, idioto.  
By udowodnić, że mówi prawdę, Grif rzucił się do tyłu i wylądował plecami na łóżku.  
\- Widzisz? Jestem tak lekki, że przewraca mnie każdy ruch powietrza.  
Simmon położył się obok niego, nie wyplatając palców z uścisku.  
\- W takim razie według twojej teorii od czegoś takiego powinno ci urwać głowę - chłopak pochylił się nad blondynem i dmuchnął mu w twarz. - Hipoteza obalona, twoja głowa pozostała na miejscu.  
\- Nie umiesz się bawić - jęknął Grif. - Nudziarz.  
Simmons nie cofnął się. Leżał zawieszony nad Grifem, patrząc mu w oczy i nie będąc w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu.  
\- Hej, pedale - Grif pstryknął palcami wolnej ręki. - Ziemia do Richarda, jeszcze nie pora na odlot.  
\- Odlot - powtórzył cicho Simmons i z całej siły pocałował chłopaka, nie mogąc wytrzymać ani sekundy dłużej.  
\- Stop - blondyn odsunął twarz od twarzy kumpla. - Zasada numer jeden - zanim Simmons zdążył zareagować, Grif zepchnął go i teraz to on pochylał się nad szatynem. - Ja jestem na górze.  
\- Spierdalaj - oburzył się Simmons. - Dlaczego niby ty?  
\- Jestem starszy i przystojniejszy - widząc minę Simmonsa, Grif przewrócił oczami. - No co, chyba nie jestem aż tak brzydki, skoro w pewnym stopniu ci się podobam.  
\- Bardziej z charakteru - odrzekł Simmons i chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Grif zamknął mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
Simmons całował się już wcześniej, ale nigdy w taki sposób. Pocałunki z Katie były nieśmiałe i jakby z przymusu, a teraz chłopak czuł, że naprawdę tego chce. I że Grifowi również się to podoba.  
\- Cholera - zaklął. - Chyba powinienem czuć się dziwnie, ale jest wręcz przeciwnie.  
Przejechał palcem po metalowej ręce Simmonsa. Materiał był zimny, tak odmienny od prawdziwej ludzkiej skóry.  
\- Czemu zawsze tak bardzo się starasz, żeby była niewidoczna? - zapytał cicho.  
Simmons zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
\- Kompleksy - mruknął. - I trauma z dzieciństwa. Dostawało mi się, kiedy jeszcze jej nie miałem, a po tym, jak zacząłem nosić to ustrojstwo, było niewiele lepiej.  
Grif pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Jemu też zdarzały się podobne sytuacje. Co tu dużo mówić, dzieciaki cyrkowców nie miały lekko w życiu.  
\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza - powiedział cicho. - Kretynie.  
\- To dobrze, dzbanie.  
Simmons wplótł palce w gęste włosy Grifa. Przyciągnął go do siebie.  
\- Powiedziałeś swojej dziewczynie o wszystkim, prawda?  
\- Zakończyłem to, zanim do ciebie przyszedłem, Grif. Ona mnie teraz nienawidzi. Wszyscy mnie nienawidzą - Simmons zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Ja cię nie nienawidzę - szepnął Grif. - Gardzę tobą, ale cię nie nienawidzę. Pedale.  
\- Obszczymurze.  
\- Kurwiu.  
Grif nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zdążyli pozbyć się swoich koszul. Ich krawaty leżały zapomniane na podłodze, tworząc coś w rodzaju kasztanowo - pomarańczowego iksa. Lub plusa. Trudno było stwierdzić.  
Tylko nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę wyznawał ci miłość czy coś w tym rodzaju - Grif spojrzał Simmonsowi w oczy. - Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. W związkach, zresztą, też nie.  
Znam cię, Grif. Nie będę tego od ciebie wymagał.  
Znowu jakaś siła przyciągnęła ich do siebie, jak ładunek dodatni do ładunku ujemnego. Grif starał się nie wzdrygać, kiedy chłodna dłoń Simmonsa dotykała jego ramion. Nie chciał mu robić przykrości.  
Już miał zaprzestać całowania, by zaproponować laskę jako nagrodę za jego męki psychiczne (cóż za romantyk), kiedy drzwi pokoju Simmonsa otworzyły się szeroko i stanęli w nich rodzice Richarda.  
Martha spoglądała na nich z niepokojem znad szkieł okularów, natomiast Levi wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
_\- Verrek_ \- Simmons nie poruszył się ani na milimetr.  
-Czy to jest Katie? - spytała nie do końca przekonana pani Simmons. Na wszelki wypadek zdjęła okulary i wytarła szkła o jedwabną koszulę.  
_-Je zou later komen_ \- wymamrotał Richard, ale widząc konsternację na twarzy Grifa, powtórzył. - Mieliście być później.  
Levi lekko wypchnął żonę poza pokój, ponieważ wiedział, że zaraz zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania.  
-Twoja matka ubzdurała sobie, że nie będziesz potrafił odgrzać sobie obiadu i umrzesz z głodu - dopiero teraz Levi zdał sobie sprawę, jak źle to zabrzmiało. Spojrzał przepraszająco na syna. - Zoon, zaproś Grifa na dół. Jedzenie będzie za kwadrans - zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. - Miło znów cię widzieć, Dexterze.  
Drzwi nie zdążyły się jeszcze za nim zamknąć, kiedy Simmons głośno warknął.  
_\- Verrek, verrek, verrek!_  
\- Ale fajnie, darmowe żarcie - Grif zdawał się nie przejmować całą sytuacją. Nadal leżał na Simmonsie, uniemożliwiając mu swobodę ruchu. - Hej, pedale - szepnął. - Naprawdę nie umiesz używać mikrofali?

*Przestań wszystko komplikować, głupku.  
**Dzięki. Właśnie za to cię kocham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opieranie fanfików na swoim kiepskim żywocie nie jest fajne. Nie polecam.


	4. Skrawki II

**1\. Na baterie**  
Na siedemnaste urodziny Caboose dostał od ciotki dość osobliwy prezent. Był nim stary, ale wyczyszczony i naprawiony przez zegarmistrza złoty zegarek na rękę. Na pytanie Michaela, skąd ciotka go wzięła, tamta odburknęła jedynie coś, z czego chłopak zrozumiał tylko “pamiątka rodzinna” i “twój cholerny ojciec”.  
Zegarek bardzo mu się podobał. Dzięki niemu nie musiał już grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu telefonu, by sprawdzić godzinę. Poza tym był bardzo ładny. No i, oczywiście, dodawał Michaelowi powagi.  
Dlatego też zmartwił się, kiedy pewnego dnia wskazówki przestały się obracać. Stanęły na godzinie piętnastej zero cztery i nic nie wskazywało na to, by kiedykolwiek miały ruszyć ponownie, nieważne, jak bardzo Caboose tego chciał.  
Podzielił się swoim problemem z ciotką. Kobieta poradziła mu, by kupił do zegarka odpowiednie baterie i włożył je na miejsce starych.  
\- Po prostu podnieś wieczko z tyłu i je wymień. Wielka mi filozofia - mruknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od malowanego portretu.  
Tak też zrobił. Przed szkołą wstąpił do sklepu pana Orteza i zakupił baterie, o których mówiła Bellatrix. W przerwie między matematyką a lekcją literatury usiadł na parapecie i zdjął zegarek z lewego przegubu. Jednak pomimo namiętnego szukania czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mu w pozbyciu się osłonki, Caboose niczego nie znalazł.  
Spuścił głowę, zrezygnowany. Przyzwyczaił się już do pamiątki i pomyślał, że dziwnie będzie mu nie czuć znajomego ciężaru na ręce. Nie wspominając już o relaksującym tykaniu, pomagającym mu w skupieniu się nad pracą domową.  
\- Czemu się mażesz?  
Church oparł się o parapet, stając obok przyjaciela. Tamten spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, jakby stwierdzenie Leonarda było ujmą na jego honorze.  
\- Nie mażę się. Widzisz? - Chwycił palce prawej dłoni Churcha i przystawił je sobie do policzków. - Suche.  
\- No dobra dobra - Chłopak dał za wygraną. Zabrał rękę i wsadził ją do kieszeni spodni. - Ale coś jest nie tak. Mam rację?  
Caboose pokiwał smętnie głową i podniósł zegarek wyżej, by przyjaciel mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć. Leonard ostrożnie ujął go w swoje szczupłe palce i zaczął obracać przedmiot na wszystkie strony.  
\- Chciałem włożyć do niego nowe baterie, ale nie mogę znaleźć miejsca, w którym mógłbym je umieścić - wytłumaczył Michael. - Pomóż mi, Church.  
Spojrzał prosząco na chłopaka, podczas gdy Leonard przyłożył zegarek do ucha. Nie usłyszawszy charakterystycznego dźwięku, zaczął szukać problemu gdzie indziej.  
Po chwili uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Wykonał kilka obrotów znajdującym się z tyłu zegarka pokrętłem i, niespodziewanie, wskazówki znów zaczęły tykać.  
\- To bardzo stara rzecz. - Church oddał przyjacielowi pamiątkę. - Nie jest na baterie. Musisz ją co jakiś czas nakręcać.  
\- Dziękuję, mój najlepszy przyjacielu! - Mike podjął próbę przytulenia Leonarda, jednak chłopak zgrabnie ominął jego długie ręce.  
\- Gdybyś nie był taki tępy, sam byś się tego domyślił - burknął Church, psując atmosferę.  
Lecz pomimo swojego wiecznie naburmuszonego nastawienia, poczuł się lekko na duszy. Widok zadowolonego Michaela sprawił, że i on poczuł się szczęśliwy. A Church rzadko się tak czuł.

**2\. Rodzina**  
Jeszcze zanim obaj weszli do środka, przez głowę Churcha przeleciała myśl, że zaproszenie do siebie Caboose’a było bardzo głupim pomysłem.  
Z jednej strony martwił się, że jego przyjaciel zrobi coś głupiego i w konsekwencji Carolina będzie miała czym szantażować brata. Z drugiej zaś bał się, że rodzina Churchów wywrze na Michaelu złe wrażenie. I, musiał to przed sobą przyznać, zdecydowanie bardziej obawiał się tego drugiego.  
Jednak Caboose zachowywał się bardzo porządnie, niemalże jak nie on. Nie wychylał się, podziękował Allison za obiad i pochwalił pieczeń. Nie skomentował pustego krzesła, należącego do Leonarda Seniora. Wysłuchał z zainteresowaniem opowieści Caroliny o jej ostatniej lekcji boksu, przez co później dziewczyna spytała, czy Caboose chciałby u nich zamieszkać zamiast Churcha.  
Podziękowawszy Michaelowi za zaoferowanie pomocy w zmywaniu naczyń (i uroniwszy łzę, ponieważ w tym domu takie propozycje nigdy nie padały), pani Church poszła do kuchni. Carolina również pożegnała się z chłopcami i zniknęła w czeluściach piwnicy, zapewne po to, by poznęcać się nad workiem treningowym.  
Leonard postanowił, że wskaże przyjacielowi drogę do swojego pokoju, jednak chłopak nie podążył za nim. Przystanął przy komodzie w jadalni, wbijając wzrok w stojące na niej fotografie.  
\- To tylko zdjęcia. Nic specjalnego - wymamrotał Church, starając się odciągnąć Caboose’a na bok.  
\- Mnie się podobają - przyznał Mike. - Masz ich tak wiele. Ja mam tylko jedno.  
Wyjął z kieszeni portfel, a z niego - małą, nieco pogiętą fotografię, prawdopodobnie zrobioną polaroidem. Podał je Churchowi, który wyprostował zdjęcie. Spojrzał na nie uważnie.  
\- Twoja ciotka się farbuje? - zapytał, stukając palcem w uśmiechniętą szeroko blondynkę. Miał już szansę poznać Bellatrix Caboose. Rzeczywiście, była ona bardzo podobna do tej kobiety, ale włosy ciotki Michaela były ciemnobrązowe, a nie koloru słomy.  
\- To nie jest ciocia Trixie. To moja mama.  
No tak, Church mógł się tego domyślić. Bellatrix dzieliła wiele cech ze swoim siostrzeńcem, lecz to między kobietą ze zdjęcia a Michaelem istniało prawdziwe podobieństwo. Takie same rysy twarzy, kształt oczu i ich kolor - ciemnoniebieskie, jak krawat Caboose’a.  
\- Piękna - powiedział Church. Matka Mike’a faktycznie była śliczna, szczególnie dzięki oczom. Oczom jak u jego przyjaciela, które czasami zaglądały w niego tak głęboko, że aż musiał odwracać wzrok.  
\- Dziękuję. Na pewno spodobałyby jej się twoje słowa.  
\- Dlaczego z nią nie mieszkasz?  
Widząc, że Caboose wzdycha cicho, Leonard zganił się w duchu. Nie uważał się może za zbyt sympatycznego człowieka, ale, Chryste, istniały jakieś granice. Nawet on o tym wiedział.  
\- Pan w todze powiedział, że nie może się mną opiekować - wyznał. - Mama mieszka w dużym domu, z innymi ludźmi. Takimi, jak ona.  
Church zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie nie powienien naciskać, ale cisza, która zapadła po ostatnim słowie Michaela, stała się dla niego nie do zniesienia.  
\- Takimi jak ona?…  
\- “Amber jest chora.” Tak mówi ciocia. I chyba ma rację. - Smutek wypisany na twarzy przyjaciela sprawił, że serce Leonarda zabiło mocniej, bardziej boleśnie. Czyli jednak Carolina się myliła i nie było zrobione z kamienia. - Mama myśli, że jestem moim tatą. Mówi na mnie Frederick. Ciocię myli z babcią Wendy. A doktora Burtona nazywa Phyrrusem i za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi, próbuje go nakarmić ziarnami dla chomików. Ale czasami ma ataki. Rzuca się na wszystkie strony i mnie woła.  
Caboose odchrząknął głośno, jego oczy się zaszkliły. Church podał mu szklankę wody, a ten przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i opróżnił do połowy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to okropne - powiedział szeptem. - Kiedy własna mama wykrzykuje twoje imię, a ty stoisz tuż obok. I nic nie możesz zrobić.  
Stał, oparty o komodę, smutny i opuszczony. Pomimo swojego metra dziewięćdziesiąt pięć, Mike wydał się Churchowi mały. Jak bezbronne dziecko, chociaż obojgu z nich niewiele brakowało do pełnoletności.  
Najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, chwycił lewą dłoń Caboose’a w swoją i lekko uścisnął. Nie boczył się, kiedy Michael przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił, opierając podbródek o jego głowę. Church poczuł, jak wydychane przez przyjaciela powietrze lekko rozwiewa jego ciemnorudą czuprynę.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Church - rzekł Caboose zbyt poważnym jak na niego tonem. Zanurzył nos we włosach chłopaka, jakby dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Nie jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem - warknął Leonard. Po chwili dotarło do niego, co uczynił, więc dodał łagodnie: - Ale chętnie poznam twoją mamę. Z pewnością jest niezwykłą osobą.  
W odpowiedzi Mike splótł swoje palce z palcami przyjaciela i nieznacznie pokiwał głową. Church postanowił już nic nie mówić. Doszedł do wniosku, że czasem słowa potrafią zniszczyć wszystko, nad czym pracowało się przez bardzo długi czas. A on nie chciał niczego niszczyć.  
Nie przeżyłby, gdyby tego dnia jeszcze raz zasmucił Michaela J Caboose’a.


End file.
